2018 New York Jets season
The 2018 New York Jets season was the franchise's 5th season in the National Football League, their 4th under head coach grv413. They finished with the best record in franchise history at 13-3, won their first AFC East title, and won their first #1 seed and first bye playoffs. It was the 4th time the team qualified for the playoffs and the 3rd straight season in which they qualified. This season was also notable as the first time the rival Miami Dolphins did not win the AFC East. The Jets clinched their title in Week 17 with a 34-31 win over the Buffalo Bills on a touchdown pass from Erik Wegert to Paul Howell with under a minute to go; if the Jets had lost this game, the Dolphins would have won the division. The Jets would go on to win their first playoff game in franchise history before eventually losing Super Bowl V to the Dallas Cowboys. Transactions Arrivals * The Jets signed Herbert Cochran, Johnny Kuehl, and Ray Scifres on January 11. Departures * The Jets released Jeffrey Powers, John Cooke, Ronald Jagade, and David Koenig on October 11. Trades * The Jets traded Ray McBride to Cleveland for the #40 overall selection in the 2018 NFLHC Draft on October 13. * The Jets traded Rich Barker to Green Bay for a 2019 5th round selection on October 14. * The Jets traded Kris Lewis and a 2018 fifth round selection (150th) to Washington for James Dale and a 2018 sixth round selection (173rd) on October 23. * The Jets traded Michael Potts, Daniel Scott, and a 2018 second round selection (54th) to Baltimore for Paul Howell and a 2018 seventh round selection (229th) on October 23. * The Jets traded their 2018 third and sixth round selections (86th & 173rd) to Green Bay for their 2018 third round selection (69th). * The Jets traded Jim Umenyiora to Seattle for Ken Brown on January 6. Free Agents Draft 2018 Season Schedule Preseason Regular Season Note: Intra-division opponents are in bold text. Postseason Standings Division Conference Final Roster Joshua Andrews * James Dale * Erik Wegert |Running Backs= * Eddie Anderson * O.J. Carano * Cyril Harris FB * Ray Scifres * Marvin Washington |Wide Receivers= * Ken Brown * Dennis Carr * Paul Howell * Charlie Paul * Rod Woodley KR/PR |Tight Ends= * Charlie Bryson * Kavika Russell * Charlie Wilson |Offensive Linemen= * T.J. Brumm C * Mike Cavanaugh T * Herbert Cochran T * Joe Farmer G * Johnny Kuehl G * Lyle Matthews T * Erik Russell T * David Schlereth G * Darnerien Sohn T |Defensive Linemen= * James Arnold NT * Charlie Bacon DE * Bob Ballard DT * Alvis Brumm DE * Sidney Burris DE * Chris James DT * Walter Scott NT |Linebackers= * Zion Adakwa ILB * De'Mond Goode ILB * Clarence Harris OLB * Tommy Leonard OLB * Matt Okoye OLB * Kwazi Robb OLB |Defensive Backs= * Rufus Freeman CB * Reshad Jenkins FS * ''Rolando Olafson CB/FS * John Queen CB * Taz Tomlinson SS * Sebastian Vaughn SS * Marques Warner CB |Special Teams= * Chris Hoag K * John Maslowski P |Reserve Lists= * Karim Brown DE * Jesse Scott WR |Practice Squad= }}